


怜香

by lemondropme



Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 宵同梦 晓同妆镜里花容并蒂芳 深闺步步相随唱
Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 南山有乌，北山张罗，乌自高飞，罗当奈何！
> 
> 乌鹊双飞，不乐凤凰，妾是庶人，不乐宋王！
> 
> 卢鹊视角

卢鹊后来做了太后，亲自改怜香伴的剧情，与石郎和离，崔曹二女双宿双飞。

《鹊鸟栖苓图》，画的是鹊鸟栖于芳苓香草之上，久久缠绵，流连不去。卢鹊一直收藏最喜欢的枕屏，这是当年方苓亲手所绘。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 枳棘何榛榛，猿狖不敢下
> 
> 芳苓何烨烨，雹霜不敢洒
> 
> 方苓视角

佳人渐远香还闻，幕落有人尚沉吟。  
滚滚红尘君与我，谁不声声唤知音！

缘瞻丽容，忽生爱慕，如茧自缚，遂有今日。


End file.
